Final Schoolanity Seven
by chibi shiva of darkness
Summary: What would you expect from high schoolers? But Cloud and the gang in high school is a different story, right? Read and find out. Rated for language.
1. Chaotic roll call

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters (damn that was awfully short...)

This is my firts humor fanfic so I hope you people enjoy it as much as I did...I hope...

The bell rings and kids pour into their home rooms. My home room had to be the insane one! HEre's why. First off we had a silver haired guy, he was tall and very cute! He had green eyes and wore an all white with black trim school uniform. He sat in the back of the room in thec corner. A girl came in with pig tails that hung down to her thighs. She had pretty brown eyes and wore a white shirt that she had tied in the front and a black, red, green and white plaid skirt. She sat two seats over and three seats in front of the guy with the silver hair. Another guy guy walked inwith red hair, he was slightly shorter than the first guy and a little less cute. His eyes looked blue but as he got closer they looked green. He wore the opposite colors than the silver haired guy and sat two seats away from him. Another walked in with jet black hair and red eyes. He wore a white head band and an all black with white trim uniform. He sat in front of me. Two more guys walked with blonde hair. They wore opposite colors of each other and both had blue eyes. The only difference between the two was their hair the first blonde's hair was absolutely ridiculus! I mean you couldn't even put a weed whacker through that thing! They sat nera the silver haired and red haired guys. The last two people who walked in were girls. One had brown hair and the other had short jet black hair. They wore the same exact uniform as the first girl. The brown haired girl had pig tails that hung down to her thighs too, but she sat near me and the cute guy in front of me. The other just sat with the other guys. And the convrsation sorta went like this...

Tifa: Cloud you're in here! I thought you had Quistis first.

Reno: Cloud you're in here! (Mocking Tifa)

Tifa: Shut up Reno!

Reno: Shut up Reno!

Tifa: Sephiroth! get your fucked up friend!

Reno: Sephiroth! get--

Sephiroth: STFU Reno!

Reno: But!

Sephiroth: I said STFU!

Rufus: Stupid SOB.

Sephiroth: You too Rufus.

Rufus: Right...Hey Vincent why you sitting way over there...by seph's sister?

Vincent: Fuck you too Rufus!

Rufus: What? You are.

Vincent: So.

Rufus: I'm gonna tell Sephiroth about you two and last week.

Vincent: What are you talking about?

Aries: STFU Rufus! Nothing even happened last week. And speaking of last week, what happened between you and tifa?

Tifa: Why you little bitch!

Sephiroth: Don't call my sister a bitch! Only I can do that!

Aries: STFU Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Bitch what did you just say to me? I'll kill your ass! Again!

Aries: Fuck you! And you too Tifa!

Tifa: I didn't sleep with Vincent last week.

Vincent: You're just mad because you didn't get none.

Tifa: I don't want you no way! Sephiroth is ten times better than you!

Vincent: WTF ever bitch! Sephiroth ain't worth the time or the money!

Sephiroth: Fuck you Vincent! You're just jealous cuz you're not as big as me.

Auron: I'm bigger than both of you! Now STFU and turn around.

Vincent and Sephiroth: Who the fuck! WTF! O.O!

Auron: That's right it's Auron now STFU! Now I'm going to take roll so all of you be good little boys and girls and say here when I call you.

Reno: We're not in grade school, you old geezer!

Auron: What size shirt do you wear?

Reno: Why gramps?

Auron: Just curious?

Reno: XL.

Auron: In number...

Reno: 22

Auron: like your IQ?

Class: Laughing

Auron: Now back to taking roll. Rufufs.

Rufus: Yeah.

Auron: Aries

Aries: Mm-hm

Auron: Sephiroth

Sephiroth: listening to his CD player

Auron: looks up to see Sephiroth listening to his Cd player and walks up to his desk with a meter stick in his hand

Sephiroth: Still listening to CD player

Auron: Slams yard stick down on Sephiroth's desk.

Sephiroth: o.o! What?

Class: snickering

Auron: Lay off the Mako Sephiroth. It doesn't work.

Sephiroth: WTF are you talking about?

Auron: Quiting your day job.

Sephiroth: Fuck you.

Auron: (going back to his desk) Tifa.

Tifa: (trying not to laugh) Here.

Auron: Misty. who the fuck is she?

Misty: S'up

Auron: Right. Stupid. (looks up at Reno). Stupid!

Reno: (looking around)

Auron: The stupid mother fucker looking around with an IQ of 22.

Reno: Me?

Sephiroth: God you really are stupid.

Reno: I'm not stupid!

Auron: Cloud

Cloud: Here.

Auron: Yuffie.

Yuffie: Yeah. Yeah.

Auron: Triple Barrel.

Vincent: (sleep)

Auron: Alright everyone is here except Cid.

Rufus: The stupid SOB Cid is here too?

Auron: Yes he's here too.

)END( 


	2. FF boss field trip!

Chapter 2 

Auron: Today we are going to learn about the history of Final Fantasy bosses.

Sephiroth: Are they even part of history anymore?

Auron: Yes. And the first boss we are going to learn about is FF 10's boss: Omega Weapon.

Vincent: (Pops head up with drool on the side of his face) Boss! Where!

Tifa: Vincent are you gay?

Vincent: Fuck you!

Tifa: Then why is there shiny white stuff on the side of your face?

Class: laughing

Vincent: It called drool.

Tifa: So now you're drooling over guys?

Vincent: (Gets up out of his chair) What you say bitch!

Tifa: (As she gets up out of her chair a button pops on her shirt)

Guys: (Staring at her waiting for another button to pop)

Tifa: What are you assholes looking at? (Walks out)

Vincent: Stupid bitch.

Auron: We'll have to wait til she comes back so we can go.

Reno: Go where?

Sephiroth: To kick some boss ass!

Yuffie: And steal your materia.

Sepiroth: You're not touching my materia you fucking thief!

Theif: Hey!

Sephiroth: Sorry about that man.

Rufus: So any pointers on how to beat this thing?

Auron: No.

Cloud: Can it be hit by magic?

Auron: No.

Aries: Does it have a weakness?

Auron: No.

Cloud: I just asked that!

Aries: No you didn't you stupid bastard!

Cloud: Bitch yes I did!

Sephiroth: Stupid fucked up Bastard I told you not to call my sister a bitch!

Cloud: (Cries)

Sephiroth: Bitch...

Auron: Both of you STFU!

Tifa: Yeah! Can we just kill the stupid mother fucker?

Auron: I don't know.

Rufus: Then why the fuck are you sending us out there?

Auron: How do you say...suicide mission.

Reno: Aw hell naw! Yopu better fight it your goddamn self!

Auron: It's for a grade.

Vincent: Don't sweat it. Reno is just gonna die in the first ten seconds anyway.

Reno: Why you mother fucker!

Vincent: Now that I think about it, your mother did pay me last night night and the sex was great!

Reno: Your ass is mine one cent hoe! Hey geezer why don't you make one cent hoe fight it by hisself?

Auron: Good idea stupid!

Reno: Really?

Auron: No! Actually you, Tifa, and Vincent can fight the Omega Weapon together.

Tifa: What! Hell fucking no! Not with Vincent!

Reno: Fuck that! I'm not going anywhere!

Vinecnt: Fuck both of ya'll. I'll fight the damn thing by myself and take both of your grades.

Tifa: No the hell you won't!

Reno: Touch my grade and your ass is mine...personally.

Vincent: Bring it!

Auron: Okay let's go.

(Everybody goes out to the bus.)

Aries: Where's the bus driver?

Auron: Right here.

Reno: Hell no! Let me off! Let me off this mother fucker!

Auron: (Closes the bus doors) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

)END(


	3. Meet Omega Weapon!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or the characters etc. etc.

all thanks to navi the rabid pixie and tincent! thank you both! hugs

I'm sooo sorry to keep you people waiting. I've been busy with school and navy stuff…which I think my dad has just got me kicked out of cries but I'm trying to get around it. So I'm really very sorry!

Reno: Man let me out this motha!

Auron: No, now sit down!

Reno: Man! (plops down next to rufus.)

Auron: I hope you all packed your items because you're going to need them

Tifa: What items?

Auron: Oh I didn't tell you?

Everyone except for Vincent and Sephiroth: NO!

Auron: ; My bad.

Tifa: Then take us to an item shop!

Auron: Out here?

Tifa: (looks out window) How the hell!

Auron: You and Reno need to get a divorce

Tifa: Fuck you Auron!

Auron: So you'd rather be with Vincent?

Tifa: Hell no! Sephiroth maybe but not Vincent!

Vincent: What does he have that I don't?

Tifa: Why do you care?

Vincent: Bitch!

Cloud: Don't call my future wife a bitch!

Auron: (cracking up)

Tifa: WHAT! Ah hell no!

Vincent: There you go Tifa! Go get 'em!

Sephiroth: Nimbus finally got him a woman!

Cloud: it's Cloud! And yes Tifa's my woman

Tifa: No the fuck I'm not! Aries is free, I'm sure.

Rufus: You better jump on that Aries!

Aries: STFU little Rufus! (shrinking her fingers until you couldn't see in between them)

Rufus: Bitch!

Sephiroth: Don't call my sister a bitch!

Auron: All of you stfu!

Reno: Geezer

Auron: We're here

Vincent: Well where is it?

Auron: get out and see

Vincent: Okay

Auron: And take Tifa and Stupid with you

Vincent: Fuck them

Tifa: (gets up behind Vincent and knocks him in the back of his head.) Move!

Vincent: Bitch

the three get off the bus and look around

Tifa: Well?

the ground begins to shake

Auron: It's here

Omega Weapon: (pops up in front of the three) Well well well what did you bring me this time Auron?

Auron: Three fucked up brats

Omega Weapon: Fucked up brats…you want me to kill three fucked up brats with no brains, who can't fight and who are as ugly as hell?

Auron: Hey! Tifa's fine as hell damn it!

Omega Weapon: Okay, okay. (looks at the three) let's get this battle started

Vincent: Let me show you dead brains how it's done! (shoots O.W 54 times with his death bringer and O.W loses 514hp)

Tifa: That was weak! WEAK! Here's how it's done! (uses whole limit break and O.W loses 7394 hp)

O.W: Was that all? Auron what the hell were you thinking bringing me these weaklings! UGH! (attacks tifa and she loses 7907 hp)

Reno: Right…( shocks O.W with his…thingy…O.W loses 15497hp)

Tifa: WTF! (7th heavens O.W 4 times, before she could do it the 5th time O.W flings her back to her spot making her lose half damage taken from it. O.W loses 11672 hp and Tifa loses 5836hp)

Vincent: So you're a man now? (laughing at Tifa) (loads a white shell colored bullet into his death bringer and fires. O.W loses 50,000 hp, O.W counters and Vincent loses 77,169hp)

O.W: it's bad to insult a lady. (casts haste then uses fallen one on Reno and Tifa…both are brought down to 1hp)

Vincent: Damn it! I'm not going to die here!

Tifa: Well think of something!

Reno: Use that white bullet on it again!

Vincent: I only had one you stupid fuck!

Reno: Damn. We're gonna to die! We're all gonna DIE! (running around in circles screaming)

**) END (**

ChibiShiva: Okay so maybe I got the weapons wrong and all but hey! I did my best.

Sin: That's not good enough

ChibiShiva: But sin…

Sin: WRITE BETTER DAMN IT! aims for her knee caps

ChibiShiva: TT


	4. Barbie song for Tifa

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yup as usual I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters yada yada yada.

Here's part 4 for ya!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

O.W: Shut up stupid! (casts Ultima on Reno, he loses 9,999hp and is knocked out)

Tifa and Vincent: (squeaky voice) GODDAMN!

O.W: You are next Vinny boy. (casts Holy on Vincent)

Tifa: Vincent's mine bitch! (casts reflect to save Vincent's ass)

Vincent: I could've saved myself.

Tifa: Well now's a start!

Vincent: Bitch!

Tifa: Bastard come on!

O.W: Are you gonna make your move or do I have to make it for you?

Vincent: That's it this thing is getting on my nerves. (loads a yellow shell colored bullet into his gun and cocks it.) Say hello to my little friend (Scar face style and shoots O.W, it loses 99,999hp and is knocked out)

Tifa: Why you son of a bitch! Why didn't you just do that from the start!

Vincent: Because I wanted to kill off Reno first then get rid of you but since the thing went after me instead I had to kill the mother fucker!

Tifa: you really are an asshole! And Sephiroth is still ten times better than you.

Vincent: Point bitch!

Tifa: Counter point!

Auron: get on the bus and bring stupid with you

Tifa: You better get him your goddamn self you old geezer

Auron: Old! Last time I checked you were the one with wrinkles or was that your breast?

Tifa: These are all real baby! So get your facts straight gramps!

Auron: Oh my bad Britney Spears I thought they are plastic

Cloud: (starts singing) I'm a Barbie girl in a plastic world. No flaws about it, I like to flash it. Titties everywhere that I like to share. Like Britney Spears, so cover ears! Please don't hurt me, just don't hurt me ah ah ah. Please don't hurt me, just don't hurt me ah ah ah.

Tifa: your death wish is only 10 seconds away Nimbus!

Cloud: It's Cloud!

Tifa: Who gives a flying fuck! You will be a cloud when I get done with you!

Cloud: Eep!

**)END(**

I have issues I know but still! I love my stories. I have writers block now….eh heh. But I will update regularly I promise.

And I'm sorry for it being soo short. TT


	5. Sephiroth's Killing Spree

**Chapter 5**

Sorry about the late update. XD

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tifa: Come here Nimbus! Bring your chocobo haired ass here!

Cloud: Somebody save me!

Vincent: (Turns to Auron.) So what grade did I get?

Auron: The same grade they got.

Vincent: Which is?

Auron: (Looks at Tifa chasing Cloud around Sephiroth) At the moment a F.

Vincent: But I killed it.

Auron: That's true. So you get a D+ then.

Vincent: But I did all the work.

Auron: (Looks at Vincent with a slight annoyed look on his face.) What are you trying to say? That you're better than everybody else?

Vincent: Damn right!

Auron: You know. I can do something about the grades…

Vincent: Really?

Auron: Stupid gets a C- for being stupid and hitting Omega Weapon at the same time, Tifa gets a B+ for actually kicking Omega Weapons ass for a while and as for you…you get a F- for being an asshole. Thanks for the tip Vin.

Vincent: WTF? How the hell did I deserve a F-? I killed the SOB!

Auron: Oh ok fine a D- then…are you happy now?

Vincent: WTF is this? What the hell did I do to everybody? They started fucking with me and you drop my grade because of them! I hate this damn school!

Auron: Welcome to what we call reality. Now go get your classmates so we can get started on our next assignment.

Vincent: Tch, fuck you too Auron. (turns and gets on the bus)

Auron: (gets out his grade book) I was only kidding. Oh well (erases the A- next to Vincent's name and changes it to a D+ then turns to Yuffie) Hey Thief could you go get your classmates.

Yuffie: Sure thing! (mumbles) hmm I wonder whose materia I should take first……(walks over to Rufus) Hey Rufus! Teach says that it's time to go.

Rufus: It's about time! (turns to get on the bus)

Yuffie: finally…..(jacks Rufus for his materia)

Rufus: (whips around) The hell did you just do to me!

Yuffie: (jumps back) Geez nothing! I was just about to get the others….

Rufus: You better have not taken my materia.

Yuffie: Of course not! (turns to get the rest of them)

Everybody gets on the bus.

Aries: So when do you two plan on getting married Tifa?

Tifa: (turns around in her seat) Bitch! (grabs Aries hair)

Aries: Ah hell naw! No this bitch just did not grab my hair! (rips off Tifa's shirt)

Reno: CAT FIGHT!

All the guys on the bus turn around and watch Tifa and Aries go at it. Tifa flips Aries out of her seat by her hair, Aries kicks Tifa in the back of her head and flips her over her, Tifa starts choking the mess out of Aries, Aries grabs a lock of Tifa's hair and starts beating the back of her head in on the floor of the bus, Tifa bites the shit out of Aries' boob, Aries puts her finger in Tifa's eye then gets up and starts kicking the mess out of her, Tifa grabs Aries' leg making her fall then leaps on her fucking Aries's head up.

Auron: Hey Seph could you do me a favor.

Sephiroth: Right-o (casts meteor on Tifa…accidentally hitting Aries….yes I said accidentally….) oopps (then shrugs) oh well

All the guys except for Vincent and Sephiroth: Awwww

Sephiroth: All done.

Auron: Nice work. Did you kill them?

Sephiroth: Was I supposed to?

Auron: What did you think? That you were supposed to marry Reno?

Sephiroth: Hell no! How the hell was I supposed to know!

Auron: Anyway next stop is FF 1's boss Chaos!

Reno: NOOOOOO! I don't want to be turned 8-bit! My beautiful face will be ruined!

Auron: Stupid shut up! You being 8-bit might actually make you smarter for once.

Reno: Really?

Auron: No.

Reno: damn.

Cloud: So how long is this going to take?

Auron: We're here.

Everyone looks out the windows except for Tifa and Aries who are still knocked out from Sephiroth.

Reno: AAHHHHHHHHHH! I've been turned 8-bit!

Sephiroth: Cool! Look at my sword!

Fighter: Nice sword dude. Can I see it?

Sephiroth: No.

Fighter: Please?

Sephiroth: No.

Fighter: Please?

Sephiroth: No.

Fighter: Please?

Sephiroth: No

Fighter: Please?

Sephiroth: Oh look at Cloud's sword, it's big and shiny! (points over at Cloud)

Fighter: Really? (looks over at Cloud)

Sephiroth: Heh heh heh (Slices Fighter in half)

Black Mage: Thank you! I've been trying to get rid of this idiot for the longest!

Sephiroth: No problem! He was getting on my nerves.

Fighter: I'm alright! (raises hand)

Sephiroth: The hell!

Black Mage: Oh boy. Not again

Sephiroth: I just….what the hell?

Fighter: You still didn't let me see your sword.

Sephiroth: Okay bitch….you want to see my sword?

Fighter: Isn't that what I have been saying?

Sephiroth: Okay here you go (Cuts Fighter's head off) Let's see you respond to that!

Black Mage: He will…

Fighter: Where are you? You were here then you disappeared.

Sephiroth: The fuck is he?

Black Mage: Not even I know.

White Mage: Oh dear. Poor guy. (Revives him….well puts him back together.) There you go.

Black Mage: Whoa mama! How bout you and me go to my house and you can show me how you did that.

White Mage: Not you again. (whacks him with her hammer.)

Fighter: Ouch. That's got to hurt.

Sephiroth: (twitches) Must. Kill. Annoying. Fighter.

Fighter: Huh? Oh yeah, are you going to let me see your sword now?

Sephiroth: Sure…..IN HELL! (goes all out on Fighter completely demolishing him then takes a deep breath) That. Felt. Good.

Narrator: Killing Spree!

Sephiroth: Woot!

Reno: How the hell did they get on the bus in the first place?

_**) END (**_


	6. Death to the Wall

_Note: O.O wow long time...sorry bout that guys...i just recently gotten married and my internet was down for like a month, so yeah..._

Chapter 6

_**Death to the Wall**_

Reno: (still crying) My beautiful face!!!!!

Cloud: Reno shut up about your stupid face.

Tifa: Nimbus shut up

Cloud: It's Cloud!!!

Vincent: Are we there yet?

Auron: No

Vincent: Are we there yet?

Auron: No

Vincent: Are we-

Auron: Vincent shut the hell up.

Sephiroth: Are we there yet?

Aruon: No

Sephiroth: Are we-

Auron: The next person who asks me that won't be fighting at all

Sephiroth and Vincent both shut up

Reno: I want my money back!!!!!

Auron: Stupid shut up...you never paid for your face. Even though you should have.

Reno: I can pay for a new face?

Auron: No. Now shut up

Reno: Awwww

Aries: Can I fight Choas?

Auron: If you want.

Aries: Ha in your face!

Tifa beat rushes the hell out of Aries

Tifa: Now what bitch

Cloud: Damn

Yuffie: Hey Cloud can I borrow your summon materia?

Cloud: No

Yuffie: Please I promise I'll give it back

Cloud: No

Yuffie: Pretty Please?

Cloud: Sephiroth...would you do the honors?

Sephiroth: My pleasure.

Sephiroth uses super nova on Yuffie

Cloud: Aw damn

Sephiroth:

Auron: No magic on the bus!!!!!

Sephiroth: My bad teach

Auron: Teach?

Sephiroth: Yeah

Auron: Sephiroth just shut up

Sephiroth: Man

Auron: Anyway, we're here.

Four random people are dragged into the Choas battle...Original Final Fantasy Chaos Theme...input, lol

Sephiroth: Yes!!

Vincent: Oh thank god

Cloud: Shit

Yuffie: WhooHoo!!!

Sephiroth: Didn't I kill you

Yuffie: Yep

Sephiroth: What the fuck...OO

Chaos: Pathetic weaklings...

Sephiroth: What the hell did you just say?

Vincent: Pathetic...I'll show you pathetic...

Ironically enough it's Vincent's turn...--...Vincent shoots at Chaos and doesn't notice the wall in front of them. The bullet deflects off the wall and hit Cloud causing him to lose 378 hp

Cloud: Oww what the hell Vincent?

Vincent: Why didn't he take damage?

Cloud: Cause you hit me instead

Vincent: I wasn't aiming for you

Cloud: That's cause you hit the wall

Vincent: What wall?

Cloud: OO

Chaos: Just go

Sephiroth: Fine...

Sephiroth runs at Chaos and runs right into the wall

Sephiroth: What the fuck?

Cloud: OO why did you run into the wall sephiroth?

Sephiroth: What wall you idiot?

Cloud: the wall right in front of you.

Sephiroth: I don't see no wall

Yuffie: i don't either...oh well I'm next...

Yuffie throws her giant thinge and it gets stuck in the wall

Yuffie: What the fuck man

Cloud: OO and you guys calls me stupid

Sephiroth: Don't push it Nimbus

Cloud: It's Cloud...Let the pro show you how it's done

Cloud steps forward once and swings his sword twice. Chaos takes 256 hp damage

Cloud: that's how it's done

Vincent: Whatever.

Chaos: Finally someone who is smart...I'll just kill off you other idiots first.

Chaos attacks Sephiroth and misses

Sephiroth: What was that?

Vincent: Hell if I know

Vincent Shoots at Chaos again and this time hit Yuffie. Yuffie is left down to 1 hp

Yuffie: Vincent what the hell?

Vincent: What are you talking about?

Cloud: Wow you guys really don't see that wall do you?

Sephiroth: What wall?

Cloud: Nevermind

Yuffie: I'm gonna finish this the easy way...

Yuffie pulls out the Bahumat Zero summon materia from her pocket

Cloud: OO Yuffie where the hell...

Yuffie: Sorry Cloud

Cloud: Yuffie you idiot...don't use that!!

Yuffie: Why not?

Cloud: You'll kill us all

Yuffie: No I won't

Cloud: Bull Shit! I'm running...peace!

Cloud runs from the battle... yes I know you can't actually run from a boss fight...screw you!!!

Sephiroth: Bitch!

Yuffie: Oh well...better grade for me!!

Yuffie summons Bahumat Zero...Result of battle? Instant death to all...yes including the wall that they didn't see...poor wall

Auron: Where are the other three?

Cloud: Yuffie killed everyone

Auron: Are you serious?

Cloud: Yep

Auron: Then why aren't you dead?

Cloud: I ran

Auron: You ran from a boss battle?

Cloud: Don't ask how

Auron: I don't think I want to know

Cloud: So what grade do I get

Auron: First off how did Yuffie kill everyone else?

Cloud: She used my Bahumat Zero summon

Auron: On a final fantasy one boss?

Cloud: Yes

Auron: Did they not see the wall between them?

Cloud: No

Auron: ...you get a B-

Cloud: WhooHoo!!!! I got a B-

Tifa: Shut the hell up Nimbus

Cloud: It's Cloud!!!


	7. Vincent, Tea Parties, and Head shots

Final Schoolanity Seven

_**Vincent, tea parties, and head shots...oh my.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rufus: So what's next teach?

Auron: what the hell have you kids been smoking?

Tifa: Nothing why?

Auron: Just call me Auron...not that teach bullshit you assholes been calling me

Tifa: Okay so where are you taking us?

Auron: Next stop is number 6

Sephiroth: I don't want any part of that battle

Auron: Well too bad

Sephiroth: I said I ain't fighting in it

Auron: And I said you are

Sephiroth: Pssh fine

Cloud: So who's the boss?

Auron: Kefka

Sephiroth: Stupid bastard

Cloud: I'm not stupid

Sephiroth: If you want to be the one I was talking about then be my guest Nimbus

Cloud: Oh my gawd it's Cloud

Sephiroth: Who gives a fuck...I wasn't talking about you

Cloud: Whatever

Auron: We'll be there in a couple of minutes

Reno: Are the graphics better?

Auron: Is your face better?

Reno: No

Auron: then shut the fuck up stupid

Reno: I ain't stupid

Tifa: Hey isn't Kefka that idiot with the stupid laugh?

Auron: Yes

Tifa: Aw fuck no...I'm out

Auron: You're going with Sephiroth

Tifa: Fuck

Vincent: Dumbasses

Auron: You're going with them too Vincent

Vincent: What the fuck man

Auron: Well that was easy, I didn't have to choose anybody this time

Tifa: Son of a bitch

Auron: Anyway we're here

Aries: Yes and I didn't get killed this time

Sephiroth: Shut the fuck up bitch (stabs aries)

Tifa: (laughs)

Reno: (looks at his clothes) NOOOOOOOO I'm still 8-bitted

Auron: bitted? What the fuck...just shut up stupid

Reno: (Runs in circles crying about his face)

Rufus: (Pistol whips Reno...don't ask where he got a pistol from)

Auron: Thank you...now you three get off the bus

Kefka: (laughs annoyingly)

Tifa: Ugh gawd can we just kill the bastard now?

Sephiroth: I wish

Kefka: I'll take that as a compliment...but how about some tea before I kill you?

Vincent: (Right eye starts to twitch) Tea...Party?

Kefka: Yes, a tea party

Vincent: (Eye still twitching) TEA...Party?

Kefka: uh...yes

(Vincent finally flips)

Vincent: YOU WANT TO HAVE A FUCKING TEA PARTY BEFORE A BATTLE!!!!!

Kefka: yes for the last time (cleans out his ear)

Vincent: I AIN'T HAVING NO FUCKING TEA PARTY WITH A MANIC WORSE THAN SEPHIROTH!!!!!

Sephiroth: What was that you fucking jackass

Kefka: (laughs)

Vincent: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING BALL-LESS CLOWN!!!!

Kefka: (still laughing)

Tifa: Uh...yeah...bye...(runs off)

Sephiroth: I gotta watch this

Vincent: (whips out Cerberus) EAT THIS YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!!!!

Kefka: O.O oh shit

Vincent: (shoots Kefka's head right off)

Sephiroth: Nice shot

Vincent: (panting)

Sephitorth: So why exactly don't you like tea parties?

Vincent: FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING TEA PARTY!!!!

Narrator: Hold up, hold up!!! Vincent you weren't supposed to use a real gun

Vincent: My bad...

Narrator: Now we have to find a replacement Kefka and redo the tea party scene

Vincent: TEA PARTY!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!!!

Narrator: Uh...you can cut the camera now...CUT THE FUCKING CAMERA OFF!!!!

Camera man: Oh fuck...(drops camera and runs)

Narrator: Fuck...

(gun shots were heard seconds later)

_**NOTE: Sorry this one wasn't as painfully funny as the others...I did this one in the middle of the night...I promise the next one will be better xD**_


End file.
